<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There'll Be Peace When You Are Done by 48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847892">There'll Be Peace When You Are Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue'>48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Found Family, Gen, How I Want S15 to end, Recovery, Retirement, S15 Spoilers, Sam Winchester Centric, Spoilers, Trans Sam Winchester, bi sam winchester, s15 ending spoilers in notes for chapter 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue/pseuds/48eyesand32teeth1sharptongue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After all life has thrown at them, each lives and thrives on their own terms.</p><p>(This is a thank you fic to everyone I've seen around who makes this place welcoming and awesome, I love y'all folks.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester &amp; Jack Kline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowrayven/gifts">Shadowrayven</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian1096/gifts">Whovian1096</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/agilecoin/gifts">agilecoin</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProngsMyDeer/gifts">ProngsMyDeer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria15458/gifts">Alexandria15458</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeula/gifts">dykeula</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyCmoon/gifts">JulyCmoon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTardyToads/gifts">TheTardyToads</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbookworm/gifts">lesbianbookworm</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanyba_6/gifts">Melanyba_6</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/gifts">2space_lesbo1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_terra/gifts">x_terra</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Winchester/gifts">Little_Winchester</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFuriyax/gifts">xFuriyax</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielamp/gifts">gabrielamp</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofNewYears/gifts">Angel (AngelofNewYears)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/righteouslyfalse/gifts">righteouslyfalse</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokiline/gifts">Mokiline</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastann/gifts">pastann</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpsarelikeanimalsilovethem/gifts">otpsarelikeanimalsilovethem</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpactedError/gifts">ImpactedError</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saske/gifts">Saske</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VardaKatsu/gifts">VardaKatsu</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_Boi/gifts">Shipper_Boi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bronzegirl1201">Bronzegirl1201</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSM/gifts">LSM</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainlyHeisenberg/gifts">CertainlyHeisenberg</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_NotReally/gifts">No_NotReally</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banexx/gifts">Banexx</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwifangirl/gifts">kiwifangirl</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondance/gifts">Demondance</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/gifts">Mariessa</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelovingcrazycatlady/gifts">animelovingcrazycatlady</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel67/gifts">Destiel_Sabriel67</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyn197/gifts">devyn197</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSecretary/gifts">SilentSecretary</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean12/gifts">Dean12</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardchild694/gifts">waywardchild694</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLinks/gifts">LovelyLinks</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluringcliche/gifts">alluringcliche</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbitch/gifts">waywardbitch</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDaughterofPoseidon/gifts">KiraDaughterofPoseidon</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacJazz/gifts">PacJazz</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWD_fanatic13/gifts">TWD_fanatic13</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakesaremylife/gifts">Cupcakesaremylife</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iphigeneia/gifts">iphigeneia</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbazz/gifts">Babbazz</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreams_of_Electric_Sheep/gifts">Dreams_of_Electric_Sheep</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarryAllenIsTheFlash/gifts">BarryAllenIsTheFlash</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bojyo/gifts">Bojyo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsidhe/gifts">katsidhe</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsjoker19/gifts">Mrsjoker19</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/face70/gifts">face70</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbyrose/gifts">libbyrose</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthea_w/gifts">anthea_w</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethiana/gifts">Lethiana</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeney69/gifts">Deeney69</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflybrigade/gifts">butterflybrigade</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/baal_lov/gifts">baal_lov</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlof221b/gifts">owlof221b</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reader2977/gifts">Reader2977</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julijuly/gifts">Julijuly</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryppy/gifts">Tryppy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/transsam/gifts">transsam</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/gifts">AomaSade</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacty/gifts">Nacty</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamriels/gifts">tamriels</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/gifts">UltimateFandomTrash</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimbal_Locked/gifts">Gimbal_Locked</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_kings_ham/gifts">all_the_kings_ham</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintitb1ack/gifts">paintitb1ack</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/braingunk/gifts">braingunk</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmalkin/gifts">gmalkin</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsurvivor/gifts">saintsurvivor</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcturis/gifts">Arcturis</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semira/gifts">Semira</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge/gifts">Vegetableswillhavetheirrevenge</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahwen/gifts">sahwen</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/gifts">GalekhXigisi</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mess_your_pretty_hair/gifts">mess_your_pretty_hair</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adVENTitiious/gifts">adVENTitiious</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedated/gifts">Sedated</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/themegalosaurus/gifts">themegalosaurus</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforgvnsam/gifts">unforgvnsam</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/gifts">Kandai</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinechesters/gifts">caffeinechesters</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/gifts">hollyhobbit101</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts">tigriswolf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyleaf02/gifts">Flyleaf02</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelost/gifts">littlelost</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukur0/gifts">Takigawa Aki (mukur0)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightTheFire/gifts">LightTheFire</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricsAndFandoms/gifts">LyricsAndFandoms</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoconutChronicle/gifts">CoconutChronicle</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeeArt/gifts">PokeeArt</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieWJV/gifts">MaggieWJV</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/leax/gifts">leax</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/iongnadh/gifts">iongnadh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_the_winchester/gifts">i_love_the_winchester</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ando22/gifts">Ando22</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denisitap/gifts">Denisitap</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririlove/gifts">ririlove</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkdialingsam/gifts">drunkdialingsam</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blissnstability/gifts">Blissnstability</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/klove0511/gifts">klove0511</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emianium/gifts">emianium</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/gifts">PrinceOfHell00</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aden101/gifts">Aden101</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/gifts">YokubouNoRain</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittywrites_reads/gifts">Kittywrites_reads</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper2ascream/gifts">Whisper2ascream</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisisarealtagwhy/gifts">Thisisarealtagwhy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmuseum/gifts">blackmuseum</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nama28/gifts">Nama28</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalloweenLady/gifts">HalloweenLady</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunwillshineclear/gifts">thesunwillshineclear</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparxgirl/gifts">Sparxgirl</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings90/gifts">Wings90</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuleng/gifts">yuleng</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lololela/gifts">Lololela</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/gifts">Celstese</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarbleWolf/gifts">MarbleWolf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Bim_l/gifts">l_Bim_l</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_daydreams/gifts">chasing_daydreams</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirdwings/gifts">redbirdwings</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesWeLiveBy/gifts">LiesWeLiveBy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyspork/gifts">thealmightyspork</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selune/gifts">Selune</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirury/gifts">Mirury</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possibly_a_bit_obsessed/gifts">Possibly_a_bit_obsessed</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/gifts">ParzivalHallows</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jj1234/gifts">Jj1234</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaden28/gifts">Vaden28</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterNight/gifts">AlterNight</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torakatt/gifts">Torakatt</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantorahagedoorn/gifts">cantorahagedoorn</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBryannaC/gifts">TheBryannaC</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosycat/gifts">Rosycat</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhWheel/gifts">SeventhWheel</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_nothanks/gifts">ha_nothanks</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFlakeWrites/gifts">SnowFlakeWrites</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierra1123/gifts">Robyn (sierra1123)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba_Helena/gifts">Alba_Helena</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostgirl1983/gifts">Ghostgirl1983</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Wonder/gifts">Velvet_Wonder</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/heurekafication/gifts">heurekafication</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumill/gifts">cumill</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightravin/gifts">Nightravin</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinkles888/gifts">sprinkles888</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobster297/gifts">Lobster297</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_NXSKY_X/gifts">X_NXSKY_X</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsliceofpie/gifts">lilsliceofpie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandivey/gifts">embersandivey</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/prythian/gifts">prythian</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGnomite59/gifts">KGnomite59</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peldethrin/gifts">Peldethrin</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishEmoGirl/gifts">IrishEmoGirl</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonecharm/gifts">bonecharm</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsamw819/gifts">supernaturalsamw819</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbaycolt/gifts">kbaycolt</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalasinSamsaraAzeal/gifts">Samsara Galasin Zarax Azeal (GalasinSamsaraAzeal)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekosongbird/gifts">Nekosongbird</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_strange_fan69/gifts">Life_is_strange_fan69</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicanimebooksmagic/gifts">musicanimebooksmagic</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisumenaVatia/gifts">MisumenaVatia</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rm71/gifts">rm71</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rageface13/gifts">Rageface13</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilala106/gifts">Brilala106</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lei_z/gifts">Lei_z</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Heart_Burning/gifts">Blue_Heart_Burning</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellaRobinson/gifts">MichellaRobinson</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anidorikildra/gifts">Anidorikildra</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inheritance/gifts">Inheritance</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_sun/gifts">blueberry_sun</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/gifts">thehelldoievenputhere</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyVictory/gifts">TinyVictory</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_in_blood/gifts">written_in_blood</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltcubed/gifts">saltcubed</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croccdocc/gifts">Croccdocc</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluejane/gifts">littlebluejane</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp_pp/gifts">Sp_pp</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeyesarenotblue/gifts">myeyesarenotblue</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdX/gifts">BlackBirdX</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/gifts">thek9kid</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/druj/gifts">druj</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftyTheWriter/gifts">SwiftyTheWriter</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alathamm/gifts">Alathamm</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarklyDreamer1112/gifts">DarklyDreamer1112</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadByRain15/gifts">ReadByRain15</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RailgunNoise/gifts">RailgunNoise</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedMonkey/gifts">WingedMonkey</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanary0001/gifts">BlackCanary0001</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorugolden/gifts">Yorugolden</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHorcrux/gifts">LHorcrux</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiroticELF/gifts">MiroticELF</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlovleylittlelies/gifts">suchlovleylittlelies</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricane/gifts">hurricane</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJennaObrienx/gifts">xJennaObrienx</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyWeirdo101/gifts">NerdyWeirdo101</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishiqo/gifts">Kishiqo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegirl88/gifts">thatonegirl88</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegaltoyourpal/gifts">Thegaltoyourpal</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/socktastic/gifts">socktastic</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubicmessier/gifts">cubicmessier</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isn/gifts">Isn</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsecard/gifts">corpsecard</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintsammy/gifts">saintsammy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galonahill/gifts">Galonahill</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantic_Gateway/gifts">Atlantic_Gateway</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_white79/gifts">Snow_white79</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningUncle17/gifts">BurningUncle17</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyruuu/gifts">zyruuu</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprikonus/gifts">Leprikonus</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnickx/gifts">Fnickx</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/russthewriter/gifts">russthewriter</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyaruth/gifts">tanyaruth</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidonay/gifts">sidonay</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/24queeniej/gifts">24queeniej</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthy_of_the_shield/gifts">worthy_of_the_shield</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodythatyouusedtoknow/gifts">Somebodythatyouusedtoknow</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingLikeASunset/gifts">SinkingLikeASunset</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glarinetta/gifts">Glarinetta</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightydeafeningmouse/gifts">mightydeafeningmouse</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulki/gifts">Shulki</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrumpypulloutcouch/gifts">agrumpypulloutcouch</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenacastro3003/gifts">Lenacastro3003</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xing666/gifts">Xing666</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityofJade/gifts">CityofJade</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittybambam/gifts">Kittybambam</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/malallory/gifts">malallory</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsdancinginthewind/gifts">willowsdancinginthewind</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/gifts">Grace_Logan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAmaranth001/gifts">RedAmaranth001</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Temmie_Official1/gifts">1Temmie_Official1</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nath_hyakuya/gifts">Nath_hyakuya</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Omelas/gifts">Athena_Omelas</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmMaOr/gifts">EmMaOr</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenelopeAbigail/gifts">PenelopeAbigail</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicBitch/gifts">CosmicBitch</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsnotokaysammy/gifts">Itsnotokaysammy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbritton/gifts">Sbritton</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_12/gifts">Blueberry_12</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickienotthemouse/gifts">Mickienotthemouse</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicious_Turkey/gifts">Malicious_Turkey</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/carry_on_my_wayward_outcasts/gifts">It-is-the-Hannah (carry_on_my_wayward_outcasts)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsmp/gifts">judas (dreamsmp)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/merbearthewholockian/gifts">merbearthewholockian</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheDay/gifts">WaitingForTheDay</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still love all y'all! Thanks for being the best and sending more good vibes again.</p><p>(Also if anyone is looking for my old fics- yes, I took 90% of them down, I don't know if or when I'll be putting them back up, and I do not feel like elaborating. I had my reasons.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam keeps his hand drifting out the window, watching the road blur by in a haze of trees and sunlight and clouds.</p><p>Jack is singing in the backseat, head leaning on Castiel's shoulder. Dean fiddles with the volume. Seger blares out of the speakers, and Sam finds himself humming to "Old Time Rock and Roll" right along with them.</p><p>There's a hand in his, sneaking past the barrier between the back and front, Jack not letting go, and Sam not letting go, either.</p><p>Dean taps his hand to the beat as he drives, the wind and trees rushing past in a blur that feels more like home than anything else.</p><p>Semi-retirement isn't exactly something any of them were expecting, but after dealing with God, and making peace with Mary and Kelly, and losing Jack for the second time only to get him back and to make amends any way they can, and mending the broken bridges on both sides, it makes you think about how much more you can take, or what else there is to really fight. They might take the odd case here and there, if they feel it necessary or the routine of the life makes them antsy- but after lifetime after new lifetime and so many resurrections, of fixing apocalyptic messes and dealing with supernatural threats, they all want to take the time to reconnect and fix the many things that have made their family fractured, in all the ways they have failed each other and fought to make it right.</p><p>And if Sam is completely honest with himself, he just wants time to be with his family in a way that is safe, and nonlethal, and allows them to watch Jack grow up and live his life in the way they never really had a chance to. Let him grow. Let him be free. Let them all be free to make a life of kindness and closeness from here on out that violence has so often torn away from them, in a way they will never let it manage again.</p><p>In some ways, driving down the freeway with no destination, just a plan to go to the beach and enjoy the sun and the atmosphere on the off-season, is a needed change of pace. Takes off the constant pressure that has never seemed to give them air to breathe, one disaster after another ripping them away from each other.</p><p>And when packing the car with the beach chairs, it's the first uncomplicated smile Sam has seen from Dean, and when helping Cas make the sandwiches, they finally had a chance to let loose the words they haven't had a chance to say, apologies and affirmations and promises a hug that was a long time in coming.</p><p>Being reunited with Jack, soulless and repaired but still damaged from the fallout of what Chuck did- after everything, after all the ways Sam still feels like he didn't do enough to protect him, after grief and pain and feeling like history was repeating itself and distrusting his judgement, and after Sam shot God and then tried to make up the damage the only way he knew how- it meant more than anything. After promising to talk to each other, to support each other, to make up for all the ways things were not okay, and setting boundaries with Dean to make sure Sam never lets his own feelings of not knowing what the best play is and letting Jack take the fall for the same things Sam has suffered before- having another chance and making this right and being there for each other... It's what Sam needs to do.</p><p>He may want to protect people, but his priority has always been family. And it's high time family meant protecting and sticking up for himself, for his health and his life and his freedom, and his son, and his brother and Cas and not letting that go, not for anything, because only by upholding that does Sam know how to keep everything they've lost and rebuild.</p><p>And it starts today, with a promise. With love and forgiveness and not pretending the past didn't happen, but accepting it, accepting change, and knowing they want to give this a real chance this time without any cosmic interference getting in the way, or without their own self-doubts plaguing them and threatening to take it away.</p><p>It starts with the silent, humming trust of a car and people sharing half-passable Chinese takeout and Dean having Sam pick the music and Sam deciding on something he knows they all will love, anyway, and Jack picking the beach they go to, and Cas wrapping Jack in his trenchcoat and helping Jack figure out what kind of sunglasses he wants to wear today. It's Rowena and Jody and Donna and Claire and Alex and Patience all the others they have reclaimed, be it from the falling power of Heaven or the dying embers of Hell, after Bobby and Rufus and John and Mary and Kelly and Ash and Jo and Ellen took Heaven back by storm and the angels got their act straightened out whether they willed it or no, and after settling the Empty back to sleep, and after those who had been stuck in Hell helped seal the worst of it away, Bela having her work cut out for her with Hell finally unsealed and accepting those who would be re-admitted and banished back whence they came.</p><p>It's taking the chance to live and enjoy the living, it's meeting them and planning movie nights and late-night chats and finding new landmarks to see (even if the last is a little bit of a challenge, seeing as Sam and Dean have traveled so many of the states, but many of the landmarks are new to Jack, and if they need to see old haunts just to see him light up and take it all in, then that's something that is worth it, in the end.)</p><p>What matters is this is their choice, their choice alone, and they are not letting it go.</p><p>They can pick up the pieces, one at a time. All they have to do is choose life, choose love, choose softness and let themselves keep it, instead of being forced to cede ground to the violence that has so often dogged their lives and taken so much, over and over again.</p><p>Peace is non-negotiable. They've worked enough, worked more than one life with fresh lifeblood on their lips and earned the air in their lungs, and this time, their lives are not for anyone else's consumption or enjoyment or to be used like a puppet on a string.</p><p>Their lives are their own, and no one elses', and they want to share in a living, breathing, run-of-the-mill everyday human life as long as they decide it's what they want, and not what is chosen for them. There will be no more disasters knocking at their doorstep, if they can help it.</p><p>So many of the monsters already fear the Winchesters as the true monsters under the bed, and after all the other things they have fought and won against, after their victory against God, not much will try and take that hard earned freedom without fear, without fighting for something it has no hope of winning against.</p><p>They have gone through too many things to not have made a new legacy, a name for 'saving people and hunting things' and now they want to see the other side. To see and marvel at what has been preserved and saved and what has changed, for better or worse, and live like anyone else.</p><p>And they are going to take the earth by storm, and even if they are still hustling pool, maybe they can find new hobbies in retirement. Maybe they will continue Bobby's old family business. Maybe Jack will be stay homeschooled, maybe he won't. Maybe all they need is a cabin up in Sioux Falls and another rest-stop in Lebanon, or maybe they won't go back to Kansas and will travel around where the wind takes them.</p><p>Maybe Cas will finally be able to start a hive and become a beekeeper like he's always wanted. The possibilities are endless, and the time is long since overdue.</p><p>The point is, they can make those plays, now. And even if they decide the hunting life is theirs to keep, it will be on their terms, and no one else's.</p><p>They have earned their rest, and their family, whole in the ways it can be, even after they remember all they have loved and lost and fought for.</p><p>They have fought war and war immemorial and somehow come out the other side.</p><p>And even if they hadn't earned it, they are reaching out and taking what belonged to them all in the first place. There are no compromises except among themselves, no caveats from enemies that would try to make that unreachable.</p><p>The freedom to be themselves, and to be gentle, and to be safe and maybe not so normal, but content and together with the people they love.</p><p>Rest is a summer day yielding to autumn, and changing leaves skidding down the freeway, spit up by shining rims and a car that has been with them every step of the way, and the sound of a family come back together and making amends and moving on, and letting themselves take the wheel and not letting anything rip it away.</p><p>Freedom is Sam laughing and meeting Dean's slow, small smile in the glances they give, in the way Sam bats Dean's hand away from his food, in the way he clinks his can of lemonade with Cas and the careful way he tucks the corners over Jack's ears when he covers Jack's head with a crochet hat Donna made so he doesn't shiver, and eventual the way Sam helps Jack out of the car once parked, leaning and arm-bent to support Jack's shoulder.</p><p>It's the little things that make it all matter. That keep the darkness and the monsters at bay.</p><p>You choose what you change into.</p><p>And Sam is going to keep this peace, this family he has kept and made, and nothing else was ever going to take it away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>so I saw the season finale and I was underwhelmed and I am resurrecting this instead.</p><p> </p><p>but this is also like, 5 sentences and barely any good fluff I mostly just needed to unload my finale frustrations somewhere before committing to another fic</p><p>That being said: Thank you to the whole community on here. I know we're all gonna band together and make something awesome, and you are all wonderful, and this is for you.</p><p>also if anyone has any fic recs please send them. this community can write so much better than the writers and i will take any sam centric, jack centric, or destiel or sastiel fix it in any form or gen fic focusing on family, because wow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so. spoilers in my endnotes for S15e20.</p><p>Like... the writers for that ep on some level must know they can't write and were doing their best of their limits of what they think is a good story or for the audience they thought they originally wrote for without accounting for any narrative growth of the characters since S2 and not adapting to that at all because what narratively might've worked in an earlier season does not work now. And it shows. Because I think on some level they wanted it to be rewarding for the audience but it just... didn't imo. But they knew on some level they hadn't grown to make an ending that works or they didn't know how to write past their own limits of what they could conceive of as closure... which actually makes me pretty sad for the writers, although it seems like the cast and crew are doing good and after all this time I want that for them. Even if I think that was BS writing for a finale entirely, no holds barred.</p><p>But it's a good thing I live in S5-was-the-real-ending-land except with me stealing from later seasons so Sam gets to be happy, because I feel like that was major buffer for me since s5 knows how to give narrative oomph even if he don't give entire closure or was writing a tragedy. (That and being a Sam fan. We definitely got the best of that awful finale but boy did that... suck. It just didn't do anything it needed to imo but the sad thing is I think that's the best the writers for that ep could give up. Makes me wish Berens and Glynn wrote the last ep really, they'd have made a good team.)</p><p> </p><p>Actually now that I think about it Bucklemming wrote a better finale. Bucklemming. What is happening right now? I didn't even like 15x19. But that's... that's.... what????? I didn't 15x18 like either but it still was better than that. and that's saying something because I thought the pacing and payoff of 15x18 was trash. Like. I hate bucklemming. So much. Their writing is worse than trash. And they still did a better job? And like... I don't even like Dean, and I'm still mad about what happened with him, too. And I love Sam and wanted him to live freely, and I'm mad about what they did with him????</p><p>anyway I'm gonna go watch swan song again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean's the one who suggests the pie fair after things are fixed and everyone lost got resurrected and back on their feet.</p><p><br/>
Sam, Jack, and Cas humor him, although it doesn't stop Sam shoving a pie in Dean's face, or Jack trying to enter an all-you-can-eat pie contest and then eating far, far too much.</p><p>--</p><p>The next stop is a diner along the way. Jack orders a triple stack of pancakes smothered in maple syrup. (Dean steals a lot of them.)</p><p>Sam orders a smoothie and two coffees and an omelet.</p><p>Cas takes a black coffee and eggs over easy and grabs a snickers bar at the gas station on the way out when picking up chips and jerky and beer and salads and donuts for the road.</p><p>--</p><p>And they continue down the freeway, the horizon turning the sky pink ahead of them, moving from one end of the coast to another, on a road trip Jack never got to take before.</p><p>Dean and Sam show him sights they know well, and when the roadtrip ends, Cas flies them to different places they've never seen.</p><p>--</p><p>They retire with a house on a pier, Eileen moving in next door, with Jody and Donna only a few states away.</p><p>--</p><p>It takes time, but they find peace. Because time has a way of helping you heal, of helping old wounds scar over and memories growing distant while you build something new with the people you love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so... thoughts:</p><p>In some ways, I am glad Cas was implied to be resurrected and with Jack and that Sam got to live and escape the life, but I feel like it's a cursed monkey's paw because of how they did it, and how little they gave us with narrative meat for it. Am I glad Sam lived and got to get out? Yes. Fuck yes. I never thought Sam would get that. But the way they did it felt... insulting by accident. Like they just were filling in with bland material and not something with narrative and emotional payoff.</p><p>Like, I'd be living for an ending where Cas, Sam, and Jack got to live freely on their terms... but together and safe. And the narrative expects me to care about a bunch of strangers that it didn't invest time in at all? No. Also... they were all separated. That's... that's just... bad. Sam and Cas and Jack, if they were going to have that ending, should've had it together. Not whatever that was.</p><p>Also, the ending felt very... Calvinist. Like, the whole point was TFW was supposed to break free and find their own way and subversion of the old ending that was wrapped up better in S5 if they were going that route of suffering. And like... people finding peace in heaven? Like. They deserved peace in life. Peace in death isn't comforting to the living and when times are hard you want to be able to have a happy ending that seemed like it would never get there. Maybe that's just me being too queer and Jewish for the source material but you can make a good home on your own terms and grieve and live and move on.</p><p> Also, everyone knows I'm not a big fan of canon Dean or how the narrative writes him (understatement of the year), but I can't even be happy with Sam breaking free because Dean faced no consequences but also his death felt insulting. He was just exactly as he was and then died fairly quietly from something easily avoided and it felt like it didn't respect Dean or his growth or the brothers and everything they've been through. (Also Dean should've faced the consequences of his actions. He should've been like: I'm not treating people in my life right at all and I've grown into someone that my family doesn't feel safe around now that we've taken the other threats off the board, but Cas thought I was a good person and I want that. I want to be that person. That would've been better.) And like, for them to ruin an ending where Sam gets out of the life and Jack lives and Cas gets saved by Jack in the background, and all of them escape Dean's unchanging ways- for them to actually make an ending having those elements but for it to suck so spectacularly? That takes... skill. Wow.</p><p>On another note, I feel like Dean's death speech was the writer's going: look we can't recapture the cultural zeitgeist that kept this show going past what it was originally because Kripke wrapped that part up so well and then it turned into something else, and we don't know how to fill that in but we want to show the viewers we care even though we're completely inept at writing a compelling story. That is not a fulfilling wrap up by any means, I'm sorry. It just wasn't and it tried and failed but it didn't want to it was just blinded by the blindspots of the people writing the episode. Like, if that's their idea of a fulfilling, arc-driven wrap up ending, that's actually really sad. I genuinely want the writers to be able to conceive of a better ending for whatever they write next, because if that's their idea of what ends things and they think it's a happy/bittersweet/emotional ending... then I hope that they find something worthwhile to imbue their stories with and they can conceive of something better than peace in Heaven and cookie cutter life with no care given to the characters they just threw in there.</p><p>Like, Dean's whole death speech felt like meta to the viewers with the show going: I'm proud of all the community has created but I need to rest now, you can do it without us, we know this has been us and you through the thick of it. </p><p>And that felt like the most poignant part of the episode even though the pacing and circumstances were BS because it felt like the only thing that actually captured real feelings from the cast to the viewers. Which is weird.</p><p> </p><p>Also that second Carry On cover was bs and like from an editing standpoint whoever made that decision is also the person who can't be trusted with the lightning or the mood from S11 onwards and that's the tea.</p><p>I feel like this show was just like, go out in the back and shoot us and let us go. And that's emotionally how hollow and empty most of that finale felt. And it makes me sad but I guess we're free of the crumbs the show was hanging on to because of how much we loved the cast and how little they had left to give us as a story because they couldn't conceive of what that closure would be.</p><p>I'm glad they can rest. But I'm gonna build something better now because it didn't do enough.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>